Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of LKKTET [SEQ ID NO:1] and/or LKKTNT [SEQ ID NO:2] compositions and methods.
Description of the Background Art
Thymosin beta 4 initially was identified as a protein that is up-regulated during endothelial cell migration and differentiation in vitro. Thymosin beta 4 was originally isolated from the thymus and is a 43 amino acid, 4.9 kDa ubiquitous polypeptide identified in a variety of tissues. Several roles have been ascribed to this protein including a role in a endothelial cell differentiation and migration, T cell differentiation, actin sequestration, vascularization and wound healing.
Many Tβ4 isoforms have been identified and have about 70%, or about 75%, or about 80% or more homology to the known amino add sequence of Tβ4. Such isoforms include, for example, Tβ4ala, Tβ9, Tβ10, Tβ11, Tβ12, Tβ13, Tβ14 and Tβ15. Similar to Tβ4, the Tβ10 and Tβ15 isoforms have been shown to sequester actin. Tβ4, Tβ10 and Tβ15, as well as these other isoforms share an amino acid sequence, LKKTET [SEQ ID NO:1] or LKKTNT [SEQ ID NO:2], that appears to be involved in mediating actin sequestration or binding. Although not wishing to be bound by any particular theory, the activity of peptide agents as described herein may be due, at least in part, to the anti-inflammatory activity of such agents. Tβ4 also can modulate actin polymerization (e.g. β-thymosins appear to depolymerize F-actin by sequestering free G-actin). Tβ4'S ability to modulate actin polymerization may be due to its ability to bind to or sequester actin via the LKKTET [SEQ ID NO:1] or LKKTNT [SEQ ID NO:2] sequence.
There remains a need in the art for LKKTET [SEQ ID NO:1] and/or LKKTNT [SEQ ID NO:2] compositions and methods.